A Fantasy Gone Wrong
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Yumi finds out that Ulrich is moving half-way across the world with his dad and his new wife. She slips into total depression. When a new kid comes around and Yumi falls for him, she doesn't know what he actually is. Will Yumi fall into a trap and will Ulrich be her knight in shining armor to save her from her fairytale nightmare on time?


A Fantasy Gone Wrong  
Leaving, Never To Come Back Again

* * *

Yumi was lying on her futon-like bed reading her fictional-fantasy manga called Truths and Lies About Love before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yumi do you think you can come over I need to talk to you." Ulrich said over the phone.

"Okay, give me about 15 minutes, and I'll be right over okay?" Yumi replied happily. "See you in a few." She said before hanging up.

Even as time had passed, she hadn't changed her goth style. Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans from her wardrobe and a tube top of the same color, she dressed quickly. Her hair had gotten longer now reaching the middle of her back but she decided it would be fine to leave it as it was. She grabbed her cell and her wallet and ran from her room. "Mom! I'll be back!" She called escaping her house before her mother could say anything.

There was a knock at Ulrich's door. "It's open." He called to her.

"Hi, Ulrich," Yumi smiled sweetly. They were going out for two years now and Ulrich was now taller than Yumi to where when he hugged her she could put her head under his chin. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him but before she could react he grabbed her hand and pulled into a passionate hug.

Ulrich sighed, "I'm going to miss this."

Yumi pushed away he arms still wrapped around her waist. "What do you mean you're gonna miss this?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi I'm leaving and never coming back." He told her calmly trying to hold back tears.

Yumi gasped in shock. "Leaving?! Leaving where?" Yumi cried.

"California, San Diego." He replied a tear forming in his eye.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"My dad got remarried and she wants to leave and he listens to everything she says." Ulrich explained. "I don't have a choice."

"What about Lyoko, what about," she got quieter, "what about...what about me? Me and the others, what about us?" She questioned sadly.

"Please Yumi, don't do this to me, you know if I had a choice I would stay here but I don't and there's nothing to do about it." Yumi pushed out of his grasp and sat on his bed.

"I understand completely, I understand you don't want to leave but you have to, I understand how much this is going to impact the group, I understand that this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you, no matter what you say, Ulrich, I completely understand."

He started to walk toward her and she stood. "Yumi don't do this to me please." He tried to grab her arm to keep her from leaving but she pulled away.

"Ulrich, please don't do this, you're just going to make me feel even worse than I already do." She walked and opened the door, turned and smiled, "call me later okay?"

She shut the door quietly and stood there long enough to hear Ulrich sob. She felt the tears coming and bit her lip to keep a cry from escaping her lips.

She ran down the hall to Aelita's room passing Odd on the way.

"Hi Yumi!" He greeted but she just ran past him. He could see the tears flying from her eyes behind her flowing black hair. He shrugged and ran to his room to find Ulrich laying on his bed looking at pictures of Yumi.

"You told her didn't you" Odd asked sadly.

"Yeah" Ulrich replied softly. "And she didn't take it very well."

"Well of course she wouldn't take it well, you guys have been going out for about two years now, as long as me and Aelita, she looked pretty upset when she ran past me a few minutes ago." Odd responded. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight" Ulrich responded calmly.

Yumi arrived at Aelita's door two minutes later, made sure the tears were clear from her face before knocking.

"Hold on!" Aelita shouted from behind the door. A few moments later Aelita opened the door. She was wearing a pink and blue minidress that came up above her mid-thigh. She smiled "Hi Yumi."

Yumi smiled back at her. "Hi Aelita, can I come in?"

"Oh I'm so sorry come on in." Aelita responded apologetically.

"No, it's fine, thank you." Yumi walked in and sat on her bed and looked around. She gasped. On Aelita's dreesser there was a picture of Jeremy and Taliea, Odd and Aelita, and her with Ulrich. She picked up the picture and stared at it before dropping it. It fell and the frame shattered into pieces and caused Aelita to turn around. Yumi cried loudly and Aelita came to her side.

"Yumi what's wrong?" she asked and Yumi managed to spit out the name. "Ul-Ulri-Ulrich!" she cried out.

"Oh, he told you he was leaving didn't he?" Aelita asked sadly. Yumi nodded. "Oh, Yumi please don't cry, Ulrich said that he was going to visit on every chance he could get you will see him again." Aelita comforted her.

Yumi hugged Aelita. "Thank you, Aelita."

Aelita hugged her back "No problem."

Yumi finally got herself calmed down and her face fixed. "Hey, look it's dinnertime." Aelita pointed out, "we should get going the boys are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah," Yumi replied, "and maybe if I'm lucky Ulrich would forgive me for walking out on him."

Aelita winced. "You walked out on Ulrich?"

"Yeah..." Yumi replied laughing nervously as they walked out the door.

When they arrived in the lunchroom, the boys were waiting for them. Aelita sat down beside Odd and Taliea was already with Jeremy but she didn't see Ulrich.

She looked around the lunchroom to see if he was getting his food or something.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Taliea asked.

"Hey, where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked not paying attention.

"He didn't tell you?" Odd asked suspisiously.

"Tell me what?" She responded.

"Ulrich is already gone he left to the airport about 15 minutes ago." Jeremy finished.

"Oh." Yumi responded. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later, Odd you can have my tray." She said as she ran out the door. She ran all the way home but could barely see with all the tears in her eyes, when she got to her house she kicked her shoes off, ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Yumi didn't go to school for the next three days, she was so depressed she wouldn't even eat. Her flawless face was covered in dark spots and dry tears, and her sparkly black eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath. She heard the phone ring from downstairs and heard her mother answer it.

"Hello, Ishiyama residence. Hello Principal Delmas." Her mother greeted.

"Oh, yes about that I am so sorry she hasn't eaten at all either, when I go into her room she is always mumbling about Ulrich in her sleep..." Yumi winced at the name, she hid her face in her pillow to keep herself from crying out his name.

Then there was a knock at her door. "Yumi dear, are you awake?"

"Yes mom, I am awake." Yumi replied.

"That was your principal that just called. He wants you to go to school tomorrow, not to go to class but to take a few make-up tests and to talk with him okay?" Her mom smiled. "He's really worried about you."

"Yeah mom, thanks." Yumi replied.

* * *

It has been so annoying going back on my original account and reading this. The grammar mistakes, the font problem, the layout and everything. So I rewrote it. I didn't change much but it definitely looks and sounds better. The perks of getting older and realizing your mistakes. Hopefully it'll be less confusing and when I get the chance, I'll write the next chapter.


End file.
